The Phoenix Saga (Part 2)
The Dark Phoenix Saga (Part 2) is the eighth episode of X-Men: Future Generation. This episode is the continuation of The Phoenix Saga plot. Transcript (Continue with the scene of the last episode) Scott: You! (point at Trask, walk to him and grab his shirt collar) You! Why you have to do this? Why? I've lost the ones that I love, my parents, my wife Jean, Madelyne Pryor, and now, my daughter! Logan: (put a hand on Scott's shoulder) Slim, you know this isn't his fault. It wasn't anyone. Scott: Oh, yeah! Then can you explain why all our dearest friends are dead? Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Warren, Rogue, Colossus, they are all gone! Storm: But, at least, some of out friends are alive. Scott: I know! Alive, but with traumatic experiences. Those years, those painful years. Tortured from day to day. Everything it's just so different from the life we have been imagining, where we are honored as superheroes, not as a thread. Where mutants still live among the humans without any problem. Where we live a peaceful life and race our family. But now! Everything is only a far-fetched dream. They used to say mutants destroy everything, but nowadays, I only see humans are who destroy everything. Mutants are also livings like humans, why humans can live a normal life and we don't? Because we have powers? Or because they are jealous? Storm: Scott... Scott: No, Ororo. We must prove them, we must prove to everyone in the world that mutants are not dangerous! Storm: No, Scott. It's not that, they found another place where mutants are kept. Scott: Then let's go! And you! (look at Trask) You come with us! Logan, can you take care of him? Logan: (grab his shirt collar) Ok, bub. This gonna hurt. (In the roof top of a building in a city) Rachel: (Look down at the streets)(thinking) Where am I? Why I'm in the roof top of a building? How did I even get here? (The roof door open) Rachel: (Hide behind a box) Thomas: (Running toward the border) This can't keep going anymore! How can I say this to Martha? What about Rose and Emma? This is wrong, but I just can't live any single day more. (close his eyes) It's ok Thomas, it will hurt, but it will end soon. (walk out of the roof and fall) Oh no! What am I doing? I can't die! I have to see my daughters grow up and graduate! Oh no! Somebody! Help! Woman: (Gasp) Look! That man is falling! Somebody help him! Police: Reporting! There's a man falling down from a building. I repeat, there's a man falling. Rachel: I gotta save him! (run out of the roof and jump)(A big bird on fire embrace her body. She fly at super speed toward Thomas, grab his hand) Gotcha! (Put him to the ground safely) Thomas: Thank you! Thank you so much! I was going to end with myself, but I realized that I couldn't. Once again, thank you for give me another chance! Rachel: I've saw you, from the moment you think your life needs to end to when you realize that you have a lot to do. Thomas: Thank you again! I guess I owe you more than 100 thanks. By the way, who are you? Are you some sort of new Avenger? Rachel: I... (Reporters interrupt and surround the area) Reporter #1: Who are you? Reporter #2: What make you become a superheroine? Reporter #3: Would you like to be at our interview program tomorrow? Rachel: I... Reporter #4: Are you related to the Avengers? Reporter #5: Can you tell me how did this whole thing started? Rachel: (close her eyes and hold her head) STOP!!! (release a telekinetic blast) (Everyone fall down and faint for a short time) Reporter #1: (Stand up and take the dust off her dress) Where is she? Reporter #2: (Cough) Is she a mutant? (Inside Trask Industries Mutant Detention Center) Storm: Kymera, how's everyone over there? Kymera: (through the communicator) Most of them are not so good. Some of them might can't be fixed. Storm: What do you mean with can't be fixed? Kymera: When you come, you'll know what I mean. By the way, have you seen Rachel? Storm: I'll tell you when we meet. Scott: How is Kymera? Storm: She's...fine. She and Rachel are good friends. Scott: That's obvious, since you and Jean are quite good friends. Storm: Yeah...Talking about Jean, I really miss her. Scott: Me too. But Jean is not a problem for now. Rachel is our problem. We must save her. Beast: Scott! Ororo! Here it is! (point at the room where they keep mutants) (Everyone run to Beast) Scott: It's dark inside. Are you sure that is here? Storm: I'll call Kymera (to the communicator) Kymera! Are you still inside? Hello? Talia? Are you guys ok? Scott: Where are they? Storm: We lost the communicator. Scott: (To Trask) Where are the girls? Trask: I don't know. All my men are down and Wolverine doesn't even let me breath, so how can I know that? Scott: Then is this place where you are hiding another mutants? Trask: You are on the right place, Mr. Summers. But if I was you, I wouldn't enter. Scott: Why not? Trask: Because all the security systems are broken. Scott: So what? Trask: If you really want to enter, then go. Just leave me outside and we are done. You take all your mutants out and I'll never mess with you anymore. Deal? Scott: One more thing. You'll help me find my daughter and then, we are done. If we get back and you're not here, you are dead. Trask: Fine! Lock me here or do whatever you want. And if you come back, we will make the deal. Scott: No, I won't. You will stay here, but if you move, you should consider that you are making a big mistake. Logan: Ok. Does anyone here have any torch or lantern? Olivier: I can solve this! I'll charge... Beast: Let's use this mini flashlight. It looks small, but it's very bright. Olivier: But I had a plan. Logan: Your plan won't work, kid. Take the flashlight and move. Olivier: (exhales) When this will end? (In Braddock Manor, England) '' Mr. Braddock: (walk and whistle)(stop) Oh, my goodness! Where does she come from? Meggan! You got to see this. Meggan (Ms. Braddock): (run to Mr. Braddock) What happened, Brian? Oh, my gosh! Isn't she who I think? Brian: Yeah, I think she is. That's Rachel Summers, the daughter of our friends Jean Grey and Cyclops. Meggan: Should we wake her up? Brian: No. Let's bring her inside and wait until she wakes up. Meggan: Ok, let's put her in the guest room. Brian: (lift Rachel up and enter the house) '(That night)''' Rachel: (slowly open her eyes) Where...where am I? Meggan: (come in) Oh, thank goodness. You're awake. Brian! She's awake! Brian: (run to the room and walk toward Rachel's bed) Hello Rachel. You might don't know us, but just to let you know we are not going to hurt you. Rachel: Who are you and where am I? Brian: My name is Brian Braddock, and this is my wife, Meggan. But we are known as Captain Britain and Gloriana. We are mutants too. You are here safe with us. Rachel: But...do I know you? Meggan: Apparently, you're too young to remember it. We first saw you when you was only a baby. Rachel: Then...how did you recognize me? Brian: We were aliases of the X-Men. We've meet your parents before. You just look like your mother. Rachel: Mother...Oh, no! Where's my dad? Is he ok? Brian: I...I don't know. You just appeared here. I thought you live in United States. Rachel: United States is a hell now. Nothing is the same. Sentinels are everywhere. Meggan: I guess they just put Sentinels in the US because they think that's the only place where mutants are. Rachel: What about here? Don't you have to hide from them? Brian: Well, mutants here aren't considered as a thread at all. Rachel: Lucky you. You can live every single day without thinking that you will die. Meggan: I haven't ask you this question. Why your outfit looks like that? Rachel: Apparently I'm the Phoenix now. Meggan: But...if you're Phoenix, why you aren't attacking us? Rachel: I don't know. Somehow I'm controlling it, I still have its potential powers, but it isn't driving crazy like how it used to do with my mom. Brian: Interesting. Perhaps you're stronger than the Phoenix, making you able to control it. Rachel: So, what are you guys doing right now? Brian: We are forming a team, a team of defenders. We call it Excalibur! Rachel: How many members do you have? Brian: Me, Meggan, Psylocke Colossus, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. Rachel: Mr. Wagner and Mrs. Pryde are alive? Brian: They are, but they are not here. I could call the if you want to talk with them. Rachel: No, I mean, their children are back in the US, suffering and they are here? Without thinking about their children? Meggan: Rachel...I want to see them. Now! Brian: Meggan, tell Betsy that we have to reunite the Excalibur. Meggan: (leave the room) Brian: Rachel, there's something you need to... Rachel: To what? Know that they have lied to us? Brian: No, read my mind and you will know it. Rachel: (read Brian's mind) start Kitty: (hold baby Carmen) Robert...Bobby. This whole thing won't end up well, and for the future of our son, I must fight. I have to leave now. Please, can you stay here and promise me that you will take care of Carmen? Bobby: I promise, for you my dear Kitty. Kitty: (To Carmen) Carmen, son. I promise you that one day, I will come back for you. (kiss his forehead and pass him to Bobby) Bobby: (receive Carmen) I will take care of you like mommy did, little guy. Kitty: Goodbye. (kiss) Bobby: Goodbye. Kitty: (get on the plane) (the plane fly away and Bobby watch it until it can't be seen anymore) Baby Carmen: (cries) Bobby: Shh...Mommy will be alright. She will come back for you. She promised. (walk away) end Rachel: They didn't leave because they don't care about us. They leave because they love us. They want a better future for us. Brian: Exactly. That's why Excalibur was created, to fight with the evil and bring peace. () Meggan: Brian, they are here! (Kitty, Kurt, Colossus and Psylocke enter) Kurt: Gott im Himmel! Kitty: Rachel! What are you doing here? Notes * Excalibur was a mutant team, leaded by Captain Britain. The founding members were Brian Braddock (Captain Britain), Meggan (Gloriana), Kurt Wagner, (Nightcrawler), Rachel Summers (Phoenix), Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) and Lockheed (Kitty's pet dragon). Colossus and Psylocke were part of the team too. * Cable (Nathan Summers) appears for the first time. He appeared as a boy around 10 years old, with brown hair and green eyes. * Is revealed that Angel and Iceman aren't dead, they were only brainwashed. ** Iceman looks like normal, but without his memories. **Angel has a huge change, now he is a blue-skinned and metal-winged mutant. This makes a reference to Archangel, a brainwashed and empowered Angel.